Yami no Hikari
by The Lies x in Your x Amber x Eyes
Summary: What happens when two of your most trusted friends become hired assassins behind your back and attempt to murder your charge? I suck at summaries, so just read it. Rating just in case.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay folks, this is my first ever fanfic and I hope that I do a halfway decent job writing it. I'm gonna have to hope that I actually get reviewers, which doesn't happen to often on fictionpress. So bear with me if I take a long time updating because I'm probably trying to make a long chapter that people will actually want to read. I'll try to write out individual replies, but if i can't, know that whatever reviewers I get, I love you all for actually taking the time to read the crap I write. So here goes...^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter, though it would be nice to have the 2nd mentioned...my parents would disown me for owning anything of the like.  
  
Yami no Hikari  
  
Chapter 1: Of Darkness and Demons  
  
Malik slumped into the chair, his head in his hands. His fingers tensed against his temple, twitching and scraping against the flesh, causing small drops of blood to stain his fingernails.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
"No," Malik hissed, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead. His eyes were wide with strain against...he wasn't entirely sure what anymore. Nothing seemed clear anymore. Not since what had happened with--  
  
"You know you want to."  
  
"No," Malik repeated, more insistantly this time. Was he going crazy? Why wouldn't He leave him alone?  
  
"Listen to me. It's killing you."  
  
"Shut UP!" Malik squeezed his eyes shut as tears burned wet lines down his cheeks. He was gone...for the moment. Malik glanced up and his gaze settled on a case on the wall. Nothing out of the ordinary, just an oak case with a glass front. But it was not the case that made Him return. It was the case's contents.  
  
"Go on. Take it. Restore yourself."  
  
Malik fell to his knees on the carpeted floor, his head bent and his face twisted in torment. "Leave me alone," he whispered, drained. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Heh heh. As you wish."  
  
There was silence in Malik's mind and he collapsed, sobbing.  
  
*_*_*  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
The black-haired teenager squinted in frustration, watching the boy through a window. They were right; there was definitely something wrong with this guy. He grinned grimly and chuckled. 'Another one for the psych ward,' he thought sarcastically. 'Why did they send me after this one again?' He sighed, still watching. The boy inside the house suddenly collapsed on the floor, trembling so badly that his whole body shook obviously. The teen sighed again. 'Might as well.' He shoved the window open and climbed through.  
  
He frowned upon examining the boy on the floor. 'He's out. Wonder if I should take him back up to my place so I can watch him better?' He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to see if there was any reaction. Nothing. He picked the boy up, carrying him with one arm under his knees, the other around his shoulders, and went searching for a front door. When he found it, he was mildly surprised to find it secured by several different types of locks. A chain, a bolt, a key, and a few others he couldn't recognize. He narrowed his eyes at one of them, examining it. It had an eye engraved in it, but there appeared to be nothing that would qualify as a lock. He frowned. He'd have to use the window anyway.  
  
He started back toward the window, but something in a case on the wall caught his eye. He stopped and turned to face it. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Made of what appeared to be gold, it seemed to be a rod. The head was what puzzled him the most. It had the same eye on it that the lock had. Maybe it had something to do with that lock...  
  
He heard a small beeping noise and readjusted the boy in his arms to reach into his pocket and remove his communication mirror. He flipped it open and was greeted by the face of a blue-haired girl. "Yeah, what is it, Botan?" he asked.  
  
"Have you found him yet, Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke nodded, shifting the boy again. "Yeah. Got him right here. What was his name again?"  
  
Botan refered to a sheet of paper. "Malik," she said after a moment. "He's apparently been through some sort of trauma recently, but he knows something that could be of use to us. I think Youko mentioned him before...seen him somewhere or something. I don't know very much. You need to go talk to Youko now that you've got him. Last I heard, he was associating with a group of wizards somewhere in London."  
  
Yusuke snorted. "Great. I get to hang out with people with retarded accents. What's Youko doing with wizards, anyway?"  
  
"Hired job, I think," Botan said.  
  
"Didn't know he worked under other people, even for cash."  
  
"I don't think it's for money," the 'grim reaper' said slowly.  
  
"What is it, then?" Yusuke asked. Now he was curious.  
  
"Not sure...He wouldn't say."  
  
Yusuke's face was a picture of confusion. Youko may have been secretive about his personal life, but this was business. He would tell. There was something fishy about this. "I'll go talk to him. Catcha later, Botan." He closed the communication mirror without waiting for her reply.  
  
He was about to leave through the open window when his gaze caught the rod in the case. He hesitated for a moment, squinted in thought, and put Malik down on the floor. He walked slowly toward the case and barely paused before sliding the glass away and taking the rod into his right hand. He climbed out the window with Malik over his shoulder and stuffed the rod into his backpack, which was lying on the ground next to the window. He slung the backpack over his other shoulder and entered an alley.  
  
*_*_*  
  
The spiky-haired, short "teenager"'s face contorted in mistrust. "I have your word?" he asked, knowing that he should be wary of what happened after this moment. This person wasn't to be trusted. "You'll see to it?"  
  
"Yessss," the shadowed figure before him answered with a sly smile. "Of coursssse. You have my word. Mr. Jaganssshi."  
  
Hiei grunted. "You'd better keep to it." He turned and exited the room. A figure a good foot and a half taller than himself waited outside, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I take it your business with him is done, Fox?"  
  
The white-haired demon nodded. "I finished long before you did. Yesterday, in fact. Just some closing details."  
  
"And your bargain. You're sure?"  
  
Youko smiled. "I'm sure. This will present no challenge."  
  
Hiei grunted. "Children have always been an annoyance to me. I don't suppose you ever enjoyed their presence either..."  
  
"Indeed not," Youko said, laughing slightly. "Pathetic little creatures, aren't they?"  
  
"And you, lowered to this level to get something you want."  
  
"I could say the same to you."  
  
*_*_*  
  
I will try to write individual review replies, but I won't remember sometimes or I won't be able to view them at the time (stupid Internet password! grrr.....) So I will try my best to answer your much coveted reviews. Please write them in the first place so I can reply to them! thanks much to anyone who does in advance! You should probably be warned that the first time you review I will most likely thank you for reviewing, because I NEVER get reviews. EVER. So I am ecstatic when I get them. Okay, I'm rambling. Much love to readers/reviewers and please keep r/r ing!  
  
~hunted soul 


	2. Of Serpents and Guile

A/N: Sorry, I take forever to update, but it's only because I'm trying to make a decent chapter. Please don't get mad at me! I like good reviews! (which should be given if this fic is read) Anyway, I tried to get this chapter out as fast as possible, but as I said before, I want it to be good, so not much chance of a quick update. Read on, O faithful reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
Yami no Hikari  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Of Serpents and Guile  
  
Harry sighed, crushing the ugly black beetles that were an ingredient in the Morphing potion he was supposed to be making. The thick mixture in his cauldron should have been a bubbly yellow, but was instead a foul-smelling purple. He wondered what he had done wrong...  
  
"Mr. Potter, your beetles should be crushed finely so that there aren't any chunks of it left."  
  
Harry winced at the voice of Severus Snape, who was staring disgustedly at his beetles, which he had been about to pour into his cauldron. "Oops," he muttered, beginning to smash them again.  
  
"I'll be testing your potion at the end of class," Professor Snape added, straightening and heading toward Draco Malfoy. "Excellent potion, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points for Slytherin..."  
  
Harry sighed again and glanced at Ron Weasely beside him, who was having even more trouble with his potion than Harry was. His potion was a sickly green color, and smelled even worse than Harry's. "This is stupid," Ron whined. "When could we possibly ever need this?"  
  
Hermione Granger smiled intelligently from behind them. "You never know."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
In the four previous years Harry had been to Hogwarts, he'd never wanted more to be out of Potions class. Snape was being particularly aggressive towards Gryffindor's points, and Harry feared that if his potion was unsuccessful they would lose fifty points at the minimum. He doubted that the Potions master would go as far as a hundred, but no one could be sure in hot weather, when tempers rose with the temperatures. Not only that, but there was something nagging at the back of his mind. He suddenly wished that he had the Invisibility Cloak in his bag so he could slip out unnoticed and take a look around the castle. He was hearing snake-like voices again...  
  
Are you ready to die, Potter? Sssoon I ssshall tassste your blood, and it will be refressshing to me...  
  
He had yet to say anything to Ron or Hermione, and he knew that he should have, but something told him that it wouldn't be a good idea. He didn't want to get them involved in a fight with Voldemort, if it came to that, and he knew that it might. Voldemort was still alive, and it was definitely him in Harry's mind. Only Voldemort could've talked to him in Parseltongue. His friends didn't have to know...  
  
"I hope you are finished with your potion, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry jerked out of his thoughts and looked up at Snape. "N-no, sir," he mumbled, moving his gaze to the tabletop.  
  
"Then I do not believe that it could successfully morph the toad Mr. Longbottom has so generously donated for the experiment. Seventy-five points from Gryffindor." He turned and began to walk away. "We will be testing Mr. Malfoy's potion instead."  
  
Harry groaned mentally. He hated Potions. Why did Snape have to be the Potions master?  
  
He looked up as the dungeon's door creaked open. Snape tensed. "Who is disturbing my class?!" he yelled, whirling. His features suddenly relaxed, his usual scowl once more taking its place. "Ah, Professor Dumbledore. I apologize. What brings you to my dungeon?"  
  
Dumbledore glanced around silently for a moment, hands hidden in the folds of his robe. His face was unnaturally stony and unnerved. "I wish to speak with a student of yours," he said finally. Harry prepared to stand. "Mr. Malfoy, would you please come with me?"  
  
Harry froze, shocked. Malfoy? Dumbledore never spoke to Malfoy unless he had done something wrong, and certainly never pulled him out of class. He only did that to Harry. What was going on?  
  
Snape frowned. "Alright. Mr. Malfoy, we'll be testing your potion without you. Take your things with you."  
  
Malfoy stood, a puzzled expression crossing his features as he slung his bag over his shoulder and followed Dumbledore out of the dungeon.  
  
"What'd he do?" Pansy Parkinson hissed at Crabbe.  
  
The "thug" shrugged stupidly. "I dunno."  
  
Harry's jaw was hanging slack when Snape next looked at him. He smirked. "Maybe you could join the rest of the class when you regain feeling in your jaw, Mr. Potter," he said smugly.  
  
Harry shook his head quickly. "Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Apology unacceptable. Pay attention during my class, Mr. Potter. Fifty points from Gryffindor." He turned to Malfoy's potion, Neville's toad in his hand.  
  
"Fifty points?!" Harry cried, a little too loudly. He slapped his hands over his mouth as Snape faced him.  
  
"Would you like to make it a hundred?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Then please be quiet and stop interrupting my class."  
  
Harry sighed, still not paying the least bit of attention as Snape poured a small amount of Malfoy's potion onto the toad's head. He only vaguely heard Neville shriek, "Trevor!!" as his toad morphed into a brown rabbit. He couldn't have possibly paid attention.  
  
Heh heh...Are you ready to die, Potter? You cannot ssstop me now...  
  
Albus Dumbledore strode silently down the hall, Draco Malfoy walking nervously beside him. His fists were repeatedly clenched and unclenched behind the curtain of his robes. His mouth was a tight, thin line. There was no playful glint in his eyes that peeked out from behind his half-moon spectacles. He was disturbed; nothing in his features and stiff posture told otherwise. The headmaster was also very worried, and for once not for the Potter boy's sake, but for Draco's.  
  
The boy was obviously very nervous; he had no idea that he wasn't in serious trouble. He shifted the position of his bag several times before clearing his throat and speaking hesitantly. "Um, sir...Whatever it was, I didn't do it."  
  
Dumbledore wanted to chuckle, but couldn't bring himself to. His mood didn't allow him to think anything comical for the time being. So he was silent for a few more seconds, then replied to the frightened boy. "You have done nothing wrong, Mr. Malfoy. Do not be concerned about that."  
  
Draco heaved a sigh of relief, noticing the difference in his headmaster but thinking nothing of it. He was probably just having a bad day.  
  
Dumbledore paused at the statue hiding the entrance of his office to mutter the password (fizzing wizzbees), then stepped inside, Draco not far behind. He gently stroked Fawkes' head and sat wearily in a chair at his desk. The phoenix soon perched itself on his shoulder. "Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. Draco dropped into a chair across from him. "I take it you have no idea whatsoever as to why I have called you here." The blonde shook his head. "It has been brought to my attention that your father has...escaped...from Azkaban."  
  
Draco's expression went from excited to concerned to somewhat frightened in all of two seconds. He said nothing, but his face said everything.  
  
"The Ministry thinks, however, that he never actually escaped." He paused. "He was released by an outside force. And not a Dementor, either. They knew nothing of his escape until the following morning, which means it was a person. Another wizard, and a powerful one at that. The Dementors did not sense his or her presence. But the Ministry cannot figure out who it was for the life of them." At this, Dumbledore leaned forward at his desk and frowned at Draco. "But I have my suspicions...Don't you?"  
  
Draco was silent, his face suddenly hard and defiant. "I don't know anything," he muttered.  
  
"Oh, but I think that you do. Who was it, Draco? Was it him? Voldemort?"  
  
Draco shivered involuntarily and ducked his head so that Dumbledore could not see the fear in his eyes. "I won't tell you anything." Draco's voice had suddenly gotten lower.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you are obligated to tell me everything you know. I am your headmaster."  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything." Draco stood, still not lifting his head. He began to slowly walk toward the door.  
  
"Come back here, Mr. Malfoy. I have not dismissed you." Dumbledore's temper began to rise.  
  
"Leave me alone," Draco said darkly. "You don't want Him to come, do you?"  
  
Before Dumbledore could say anything else, the blonde Slytherin had vanished out the door.  
  
Fawkes suddenly screeched and flew back to his perch. "What is it, Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked the phoenix concernedly. He had a tendency to trust the instincts of the bird. Fawkes screeched again as the lights all flickered out and darkness conquered the room.  
  
Dumbledore slipped his wand out of his pocket to relight the candles in his office, but ran out of time to do so.  
  
In the darkness he saw only one thing: a set of eyes. Two red, and a slightly larger violet one above the others.  
  
Draco shuddered as he walked briskly through the halls. He wasn't going to any of his other classes today. He had become afraid and He had almost come. He couldn't risk that again. He was too dangerous. Even around Potter he couldn't let him come. He never wanted Potter dead, just teased and made fun of him. He didn't want to kill anyone, but He did. So he couldn't let Him come. He had to stay locked up. He had to be brave. He couldn't be afraid.  
  
Review responses!!!  
  
Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor- Thank you so much for reviewing!!! And thank you for saying it wasn't crap. I hope this chapter was as good as the last one. I really appreciate your review!  
  
Kittengrl39- Yeah, I had no idea about the anonymous review thing. But I fixed it now! Question: I have no idea what "sugoi" is. Anyway, I hope I actually do have an original plotline because I'm not very creative. Not tainted yet? I suppose not. About Malik, just keep reading and you'll find out. Same with Hiei. Why does no one mention Kurama? He's the hott one!! quietly sobs in dark corner  
  
Thank you both for reviewing, and just wait for chapter 3!! 


	3. Of Deceit and Defiance

Yami no Hikari  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Of Deceit and Defiance  
  
Malik felt himself wake, but didn't open his eyes. He had been moved; the fabric beneath him was not his own rough-textured carpet. Where was he, and who had moved him? But wait—something else was wrong. He wasn't there, wasn't in his mind. Why wasn't He torturing him?  
  
"Hey Malik," he heard a teenage voice say. His eyes snapped open, but he ended up blinking rapidly several times as light flooded his eyes. He was in a large room with clean white-tiled floors and pillars at the corners of the walls. The walls looked to be a pale bluish color, but he couldn't tell for sure, as he had never seen it before. There was a very high ceiling with the same white color as the floor tiles. He was lying on a large, soft, magenta couch, his head resting on a plush pillow. The only other furniture seemed to be the wooden chair that a tall, black-haired teenage boy was sitting on. "That is your name, right?"  
  
Malik nodded, slowly sitting up, but then jerked as he noticed the item that the boy was twirling in his fingers. "What are you doing with that?" he gasped, lurching forward. "Give it back!"  
  
The boy ceased his twirling and grinned. "Nice to meet you too. Yusuke Urameshi's the name. And you happen to be in the Reikai. Welcome to Spirit World."  
  
Malik ignored him and stood up, a horrified look on his face. "You have no idea what that is! It's too dangerous! Give it back!"  
  
Yusuke chuckled, examining the item. "Looks like a harmless golden rod to me."  
  
Malik suddenly lunged at him, hand outstretched, but Yusuke vanished right before he reached him. Malik's eyes widened in shock as he heard Yusuke's voice from behind him. "A little slow, aren't you? You'll never catch me like that."  
  
Malik whirled, his eyes bright with fear. "You have to give it back! If you don't, He'll come after you! He'll take over you!"  
  
Yusuke frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Malik paused and a sad expression overtook his face. "My darkness."  
  
Yusuke was silent for several seconds before crossing his arms and raising his left eyebrow. "Your darkness? Boy, were they right. You are crazy."  
  
Malik shook his head fervently. "I'm not crazy! He's been tormenting me ever since...ever since..."  
  
"Since what?" Yusuke probed.  
  
Malik's eyes suddenly became dark and angry. "It was Him. The pharaoh. He banished Him."  
  
"Whoa, hold on a minute there, buddy. What era are you from?"  
  
Malik's eyes seemed to clear momentarily and he quickly hissed, "Keep it away from me. Hide it somewhere safe where I won't find it. But don't touch it after that." The odd darkness in his eyes returned. "Give it here, you fool! Give me the rod!"  
  
Yusuke was very confused for several moments, but soon realized what was happening. Or at least, he thought he did. He figured he'd better follow the more polite advice—the part where he wasn't being called a fool.  
  
He whipped his arm around, throwing the rod against the wall and out of immediate reach. Malik instantly dived toward it, but Yusuke grabbed him by the shirt collar and punched him hard. His body went limp and fell to the floor as the spirit detective released him. "This is some case we got here," he muttered to himself as he slipped the rod back into his backpack.  
  
Hiei drew a small crimson cloth over the blade of his katana, red eyes trained on its shine. It had not been so clean recently, but the small fire demon felt nothing. He had completed his end of the bargain; now it was time for the wizard to pay his.  
  
He gently lay the cloth and katana on the floor beside him and leaned back against the chair behind him that he had declined an offer to sit in. "What do you want, Fox?" he asked.  
  
"How did it go?" Youko questioned, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Easier than I had thought," Hiei replied, relaxing. "The old human wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway. Looked to be at least a hundred, and had to be the ugliest thing I've ever laid eyes on." He glanced up at the fox demon. "Have you taken care of your business yet?"  
  
"Not quite yet," Youko answered, "but soon. Only a child, mine is, and a foolish one at that, filled with curiosity. He'll walk right into my hands, I'm sure of it. Poor boy will choke under my thorns."  
  
Hiei chuckled. "Feeling a little more violent than usual today, are we? You enjoy preying on the innocent?"  
  
Youko raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest. "Would you be so certain of his innocence? He has done the Lord many crimes."  
  
"Oh, so he's 'the Lord' now?"  
  
"Only until my job is finished. Then I will kill him as well."  
  
"Not if he doesn't pay me," Hiei objected. "Then his life is mine."  
  
Youko paused to stare almost sadly down at Hei. "Are you sure you want him to?"  
  
Hiei glared fiercely down at the floor. "Yes," he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
Youko shook his head slowly, his eyes closed. "His death would bring chaos to not only the Reikai, but also to Ningenkai. You do know that, right?"  
  
"I don't care," Hiei spat, leaping to his feet and starting out of the room. "After what he did to me..." He ran out the door.  
  
Youko heard several small clicking noises on the floor as the door slammed shut.  
  
The room was dark and cold, besides the constant dampness. The stone walls did nothing to bring warmth to it. There was virtually no light, only what could be let in through the one tiny slit that served as a window near the top of one of the walls. The only decoration inside the room was an old, rusted iron chandelier that hung low from the ceiling. But even that only brought more dreariness to it. Skeletons hung from chains that were long enough to drag on the floor from the chandelier, and they still reeked of fresh death. The room's occupants were naturally not encouraged by this sight; they often committed suicide before their sentence was carried out in order to avoid the same fate as those who had not.  
  
The cells were closed by thick iron bars that not even the strongest apparition could've snapped. Mildew grew freely on the walls because of the incessant dampness, and water constantly dripped from the ceiling. It was not often that someone inside could be heard crying, as most occupants were males, but today was different. A young female apparition was held in the end cell.  
  
The guard glanced into her cell, the sound of her tears silenced as they fell to the ground with small clicking sounds. Ordinarily, he would've felt pity for a prisoner such as herself, but she was different. A true criminal with only negative interest for all of Reikai and every other world. Personally, the guard couldn't have imagined someone like herself having committed such a crime, but the proof was there; it had to have been her. He looked up suddenly as he heard footsteps on the other side of the dungeon.  
  
A young apparition with spiky black hair rounded the corner and walked toward him, an icy glare in his eyes. The guard shivered inwardly, noting that the apparition's expression matched his eyes. He wouldn't want to end up on the receiving end of that one's temper. The apparition stopped beside the female's cell and said curtly, "I have Koenma's permission to visit her." The guard nodded, but didn't move. The apparition glared. "Leave." The guard nodded again and left, shivering again. The apparition slid the iron door aside and stepped into the cell, closing the door behind him. He knelt before the female. "Are you alright?"  
  
The female simply threw her arms around the apparition's neck as a fresh bout of tears clicked to the stone floor. "Oh, Hiei-san!" she cried. "I'm so scared!"  
  
"Don't worry," Hiei whispered, embracing her gently. "I'm going to get you out of here. It's going to be okay." He stroked her blue hair tenderly. "They're not going to hurt you." His voice trembled in sadness and rage. How could they accuse her of something like this?! It was against everything she stood for! Koenma knew she would never do that. So why was she here, shivering in this dungeon? "This is all a big mistake," he whispered.  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear!" The girl was flooding the floor with her tears.  
  
"I know you didn't," Hiei replied, hugging her more tightly. "He should too. But the oaf is too stupid to realize that there is no way you would stoop so low as to try something like this. I'm going to fix this, okay? They're not going to hurt you."  
  
"Gomen nasai, onii-san..." she whispered. "Gomen nasai..."  
  
A single tear slid from Hiei's eye, and he snatched it away and into his pocket before it could hit the floor. Onii-san...She had never called him that before. It meant so much to him...it meant more than he would ever admit to anyone else.  
  
"I found out myself," she continued, a small smile forming on her face. "A while ago. I can't say I was surprised, though. You've always been like a brother to me." She looked up into his eyes, smiling even wider. "You're the best big brother in the world, even though I didn't know it." She turned to her tears on the floor. "I want you to keep my tears. Even if I don't make it out of this, you'll be able to remember me. Never forget me, onii-san."  
  
Hiei clutched her tighter to him, his eyes widening fearfully. "Don't say that!" he hissed. "You are going to make it out of here, I'll make sure of it!"  
  
The female apparition smiled faintly, her gaze turned to the ground. "No one can talk Koenma out of a sentence—not even you, onii-san," she said wearily. "But as long as I know you care for me, I'll be fine with it. It won't matter. I'll see you again, I promise." She pulled out of his grasp and gathered up her blue tear gems from the floor, then poured them into his outstretched hands. "Keep these safe, onii-san, and never forget me."  
  
A guard promptly arrived at the cell door and rapped it with his spear. "Time's up, pal," he growled at Hiei. Reluctantly the fire apparition stood and turned away from his sister, stepping outside the gate.  
  
"I'll always protect you, Yukina," he said softly. "Never forget that." He headed down the hall and was passed by an executioner headed to the end of the row of cells.  
  
The last thing Hiei heard before dashing down the remaining length of halls was pained female screams.  
  
The small fire demon jolted up in his bed, hunched over, sweating, and breathing hard. The dreams kept coming...Why must he continue to relive that experience? It would not stop until he was dead...that bastard...He'd have to wait. Wait until that filthy wizard paid up...  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, walking into the bathroom for a glass of water. He splashed some on his face and toweled it off before pulling his shirt and cloak on and leaving, his katana in his hand.  
  
He walked aimlessly through the halls, trying simply to find some form of comfort in moving away from the place of his nightmares. He kept walking silently, his expression unchanged, as another presence joined him. But inwardly, he was very relieved. "Again, Hiei?" his friend asked, making an attempt at comforting him.  
  
Hiei grunted. "Yes. The same one. Every night now, it comes. Is it normal to be haunted by the same dream over and over again?"  
  
Youko frowned, completely understanding. "I was once in the same predicament. It will only go on so long as you refuse to accept it."  
  
Hiei's expression grew angry and he growled. "I cannot accept her death until HE has joined her!" His power flared up in his rage and a wind erupted from him. Youko's expression was momentarily worried, as the energy radiating from Hiei would surely wake others in the hotel, but he quickly masked it and placed a comforting hand on the smaller demon's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Hiei," he said gently. "She will be avenged. You have my word."  
  
Slowly the black energy surrounding Hiei faded and his expression softened. "I know," he said quietly. "You would be the one to carry it out, wouldn't you? If all else fails?"  
  
Youko smiled and nodded, his tails flicking back and forth slowly. "Even if the wizard does not kill him, I will be sure to. I feel the pain of her death as well. I wish for his death as much as you do. But do not be hasty. If you become irrational in your anger, you will be quick to suffer the same fate as her."  
  
Hiei sighed, hanging his head slightly. "I know." He turned and began to walk back toward his room, Youko trailing behind him. When his eyelids slid shut, the shadowed form of a fox sat quietly on his windowsill.  
  
A/N: I have just been informed that I'm spelling Yuusuke wrong, (correct spelling there) but I don't feel like changing it so you're all gonna have to deal with it. No new reviews, so no responses. Review!! 


	4. Author's Note

Hey, I'm back! It's a miracle, I know, right? Well, I randomly decided hey, let's look at my fanfiction account, and I reread my fic and I thought hm, maybe I should update this. So I'm currently working on my update, chapter 4, entitled Of Confusion and Vengeance. So if anyone is still even mildly interested in this fic, make sure you watch for that. 'Kay? 'Kay. And it'd be reeeeaally really cool if you'd review the magical disappearing act author, because even though she was horrible and vanished, she still really adores reviews and is veeeerry sorry that she disappeared. Anyone who is still patiently (or impatiently) awaiting an update, I love you and thank you so much for keeping an eye on my fic! Just wait a little bit longer, it's coming!

Lies


End file.
